Aveux
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Enfin, après bien des hésitations, il allait le lui dire ! Mais jamais l'autre ne s'en rappelerait.


Hello tout le monde les gens ! Comment va ?

Voilà un petit one-shot sur Altaïr et Malik. äIl explore une facette de leur "histoire" (celle qui germe dans l'esprit des fans à tendence yaoï) que j'avait envie de développer. Malheureusement, vu ce que je projette pour "Le cycle de l'éternité", cet scène ne pouvait pas s'y intégrer... Donc, voici une shot !

On va dire que c'est un **rating T**, parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus soft.

Le petit laïus : L'univer et les personnage appartiennent TOUS (malheureusement) à UBISOFT.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! n'hésitez pas à review surtout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Aveux<strong>

Dans l'obscurité croissante du crépuscule, Malik Al-Sayf attendait, le cœur battant, l'angoisse montant en lui. Il se tenait seul dans le bureau du Maître de la Confrérie des Assassins, à Masyaf. C'était le bureau d'Altaïr, mais ce dernier déléguait bien souvent la paperasse à son ami, qui se faisait un plaisir de s'en occuper.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une longue respiration. Il appréhendait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il savait pertinemment que son action pouvait les détruire tous deux, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se mentir et de mentir à tous. Oui, il devait le faire.

Soudain, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, puis une voix l'appela dans son dos.

- Tu voulais me parler, Malik ?

S'était Altaïr, qui s'approcha rapidement de son ami et vint se placer près de lui.

Lentement, le Daï rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son camarade, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait soigneusement répéter dans sa tête les phrases qu'il devait dire, mais sur l'instant aucun son ne sembla vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, prit une nouvelle respiration profonde, puis se résolut.

- Altaïr...

Son ami semblait intrigué par le comportement de Malik. Il le fixa légèrement de biais.

- ... Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, je te traitais de novice, d'imbécile immature, arrogant, orgueilleux, capricieux, immoral...

- Allons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça...

- ...Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est moi le plus immature et le plus amoral.

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle. Il avait envie de disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Mais il s'était résigné à ne plus fuir ses démons. Il reprit :

- Je t'ai toujours rabaissé, parce que j'avais peur.

- De moi ? interrogea l'Assassin, visiblement perdu.

- Non, de moi... de se que j'ai en moi...

- Que veux-tu dire ? Altaïr semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

- J'ai toujours refusé de l'accepter, essayé de le rejeter, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus continuer à fuir la vérité. Il faut que je sois honnête.

Voyant son camarade rougir quelque peu, l'Assassin sembla commencer à ce douter de quelque chose.

- Malik, ne me dis pas que...

- Je sais que je suis un égoïste, que ce que je vais te dire te fera souffrir, mais au moins, je serais apaisé de l'avoir révélé...

Altaïr pensait savoir exactement ce que Malik allait lui avouer, et il se sentait très mal. Pas pour lui, mais pour son ami.

- Malik... non...

Le Daï prit une profonde inspiration, puis parla d'une voix clame et claire.

- Je t'aime Altaïr...

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'Assassins. Ses soupçons s'avéraient exactes, et ça le rendait triste. Lui, il avait Maria, qui le comblait de bonheur jour après jour, mais Malik... Il lui offrait ici un sentiment profond et sincère, et lui ne pouvait pas le lui rendre. Pourtant, il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il resta figer sur place.

Doucement, avec un regard triste, Malik s'approcha de lui, et, tendrement, lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime, Altaïr. Je te fais souffrir en te le révélant, mais il le fallait pour que j'aille mieux.

Reculant d'un pas, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et prit en main la Pomme d'Eden, qu'il avait gardée pour cet instant.

- Je sais que jamais tu ne me rendras ce sentiment, que je suis un égoïste...

Il tira l'objet de technologie et l'enclencha. Des filets dorés en furent projetés en tous sens.

- ... Mais je ne le suis pas assez pour te laisser se souvenir qui te torturera.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Malik rompit le contact entre eux et fixa son ami dans les yeux, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il utilisait le pouvoir de la Pomme pour remanier l'esprit de l'Assassin et effacer le souvenir de cette discutions.

- Tu as déjà oublié...

Altaïr ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son bureau, debout devant la baie vitrée. Que faisait-il ici ? Il se tourna vers son bureau, l'Orbe d'Eden s'y trouvait. En regardant autour de lui il constata qu'il était seul, cherchant à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Il ne se rappela pas et jugea que ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

Dehors, la nuit tombait. Maria l'attendait à leur maison pour le diner. Elle lui avait promis son plat préféré.

En sortant de la forteresse, Altaïr regarda le ciel en se disant qu'il aimait vraiment l'ancienne templière de tout son cœur. Et c'était la seule chose importante.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Malik, caché derrière une bibliothèque, dans le bureau. Assis par terre, celui-ci pleurait, mais il se sentait soulagé.

Tout était mieux ainsi!

_Adieu, mon amour..._


End file.
